The present disclosure relates generally to agricultural vehicles with diesel engines, and more particularly, to an exhaust system configured to reduce emissions from the diesel engines.
Certain agricultural vehicles are powered by diesel engines, which burn diesel fuel and produce exhaust gas. The exhaust gas may include undesirable byproducts such as nitrogen oxides (NOx), carbon monoxide, and particulate material. Certain agricultural vehicles include an exhaust system that reduces the concentration of the undesired byproducts. Traditional exhaust systems may spray a diesel exhaust fluid (DEF) collinearly within the flow of exhaust or against the wall of a mixer. New government regulations have continually reduced the amount of acceptable concentrations of byproducts dispelled from agricultural vehicles, particularly in relation to NOx. The traditional exhaust systems may not be able to satisfy new or future regulatory limits. These new regulations urge more efficient methods of regulating exhaust gases while minimizing the packaging size of the exhaust system to reduce the impact on the design of the entire vehicle.